Emily Allis
"I will be a great woman. A woman who can change the galaxy!" :: – Emily Allis [Source] Emily Allis was a Human female who was born on the dark world of Korriban in a small village not to far from the capital city of Dreshdae. Her parents were Mary Jane and John Allis, who were very poor farmers. She was discovered to be Force-sensitive at the age of two and was found by Jedi Master Windu on Ryloth and taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. After hard training, she became a Jedi Padawan at the age of fourteen and was involved in the First Battle of Geonosis. Soon after the battle, she began to see the truth about the Republic and sensed that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was a Dark Lord of the Sith. Little did Emily know, that she would become one later on in her life. Biography Childhood Emily's parents, Mary Jane and John Allis, were poor farmers on Korriban. They were unable to afford an education program for Emily, so at the age of four she was sold to Twi'lek pirate smugglers who took her to Ryloth. Here she was enslaved for five years until Jedi Master, Mace Windu, found her in a dump yard, scavenging the dump for food. After seeing that the child was Force-sensitive, Windu took Emily back to Coruscant to be trained in the Jedi Arts. Jedi Training Emily's Jedi training was brutal on her. It reminded her of being a slave to the Twi'lek pirates. Jedi Master Yoda, one of the most power Jedi in the galaxy, trained Emily for five more years. After completing her training as a Youngling, Emily headed off to Geonosis with Yoda and several other Jedi. The First Battle of Geonosis Emily was only a Padawan during the First Battle of Geonosis. She remained on a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer Venator-class Cruiser] for much of the battle, but went down on the surface to help the Republic secure a final victory on the planet. After the battle, Emily began to see what the Separatists' motives were. She began questioning whether she was on the right side in the war. Going Dark In 21 BBY, one year into the Clone Wars, Emily was beginning to question the Jedi Order even more. By the end of 21 BBY, Emily had become a Dark Jedi and had been corrupted. She could sense that Palpatine was a Sith Lord and that he was the ruler of the Galactic Senate. From this point forward, Emily would be against the Republic and later, the Galactic Empire. Remaining Hidden Emily's number one objective was to escape the Jedi Order without being hunted down. As she escaped into a Republic Gunship, she said to the clones that she was going to Raxus on a secret mission assigned to her by the Jedi. When the clones weren't looking, she killed them with her lightsaber and escaped to Raxus to live in hiding for the next year. Meeting Dooku In 20 BBY, after both of Dooku's apprentices betrayed him, he is left to rely on his battle droids for protection. But not for long, for Emily Allis was on her way to the Separatist Parliament to see what the Separatist Council thought of her being in their armies. After the meeting was over, Emily was interested in seeing Dooku in person for the first time. When he first saw her he was surprised that she had the guts to come to him. At first Dooku thought she was a Jedi, but after Emily explained how the Jedi betrayed her and how Palpatine was a Sith, Dooku finally accepted her as his new apprentice. She would remain a secret even from Darth Sidious. She would be involved in several battles against the Republic and would continue to be against Palpatine during the Galactic Civil War. Sith Training Dooku trained Emily in the Sith ways. The training was intense, but after a series of exercises, Emily was able to keep up with Dooku. They practiced lightsaber dueling and Dooku even taught Emily how to use Force-lightning and Force-choke. Battles Emily wasn't involved in that many battles in the Clone Wars after she became a Sith. Rumor has it that Emily was killed in battle by the Separatists and they took her body with them. However, deep in hiding with Count Dooku, Emily was alive and well in the Outer Rim. Carida Incident While the Jedi might not know it, the Carida Incident was planned by Emily herself. After a Republic mission team, led by Meebur Gascon, returned to one of the Republic's space stations, Valor, they were caught off-guard when a Republic Venator-class Cruiser was filled with explosives. It was up to Gascon and his team of astromech droids to stop the explosives from going off and destroying the station. Emily's trap had failed, however, Dooku was pleased with her skilled talent in using holograms and a Republic cruiser for hiding the fact that it was a Separatist attack. Mission to Felucia The Republic's Mission to Felucia, in 19 BBY, was led by Jedi Commander Zonder, Jedi Knight Ana Zett, Republic Commando Boss, Clone Captain Carg, Clone General Gun Good, and lots more Jedi warriors. Emily was protecting Shu Mai, the president of the Commerce Guild. Prisoners Shu Mai ordered Emily to capture some Republic clones so they could know what their strategy was on the assault. Some Super Battle Droids and a Tactical Droid captured Gun Good and many of his troops outside the Separatist Base. Gun and his battalion were taken to Shu Mai inside the command center of the Separatist Base. Here, Shu and a Protocal Droid explained to them that they were now prisoners and would be transported to Count Dooku for imediate trial. Then Emily came out of hiding, cloaked in Sith robes, and presented a message from Count Dooku through a hologram. Gun had met Dooku before, but wasn't aware that Emily was his new apprentice. After Dooku had finished talking to Gun, he ordered Emily to kill him. Just before Emily swung her lightsaber, Gun pushed the battle droids that were behind him, grabbed their blasters, and began running away from Emily and Shu. Escape Emily chased Gun through the hallways of the base and to the Hangar. Gun was going to escape, but soon realized that Emily wasn't going to allow it. Gun turned down a hallway and Emily followed him. Gun and the remaining clones were heading to the Weapons Room, where they would find better weapons then the droid blasters. Gun told the clones to wait outside the room and guard it while he searched for rifles and lightsabers. Emily was right outside and Gun could hear the sound of Emily's lightsaber cutting through flesh. After finding his missing lightsabers, Emily entered the room and was prepared to duel. Duel on Felucia After Emily entered the Weapons Room, she introduced herself to Gun and said that she was Count Dooku's new apprentice after Asajj Ventress and Savage Opress. After an intense duel in the base, Gun was forced out of the base and headed back to the Republic Outpost to prepare for battle on Felucia. Capturing Zonder Meanwhile, back at the Republic Base, Jedi Commander Zonder was spying on Shu Mai and was pleased to see that the Commerce Guild's president had finally returned. Shu was about to retreat off the planet's surface, but Emily had a plan. They were going to capture Zonder and try to figure out the Republic's strategy again. While on the way back to the Republic Base, Zonder was captured by battle droids and delivered into the hands of Shu and Emily. He would be rescued later on, before Order 66, by Aalya Secura. Order 66 During the end of the Clone Wars, Emily retreated back to Raxus, only to find out that her master, Count Dooku, was killed by Anakin Skywalker in the Battle Over Coruscant. Emily was now the leader of the Separatist Parliament, but General Grievous would still be the Supreme Commander of the Confederate Armies. After Grievous' death and the rise of the Empire, Emily remained in exile in the far reaches of the Outer Rim. Galactic Rebellion After the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire, Emily still hated Palpatine. After thinking it over, she decided to join the Rebel Alliance late in the game, in 1 ABY. Life in the Rebellion Emily wasn't involved in many battles when she joined the Rebel Alliance either. She stayed hidden and didn't really bother with the battles. Before she joined the alliance, she threw her lightsaber in a lava pit on Mustafar, for she didn't want anyone to think she was with the Empire. When she joined the alliance, she was given a blaster pistol for protection. Escape from Hoth During the Battle of Hoth, in 3 ABY, Emily was inside the base during the attack. Vader was infiltrating the base when she and a small group of rebels escaped to the rendezvous point in Wild Space. After that battle, she met up with Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Han Solo. They all prepared for the Battle over Coruscant in 3.5 ABY. Battle over Coruscant During the Battle over Coruscant, Leia was captured by Black Sun leader, Xizor who wished to keep her as a slave. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Lando Calrissian, all attempted to rescue the princess from Xizor's Palace. Lando threw a thermal grenade down one of the palace's garbage chutes to destroy the structure, crippling the Black Sun organization, but Xizor escaped to a small space station orbiting Coruscant called Falleen's Fist. But the Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance were surrounding the station and were attempting to destroy it. The Capturing of Gun Good During the battle, Emily's old rival, Gun Good, was dueling Vader in the Hanger of the Executor. Some rebels captured Gun and arrested him for treason against the Rebel Alliance, for he left the alliance before Emily joined. Plus, they thought he was siding with the Empire because he was wearing stormtrooper armor and was battling Vader with two Sith lightsabers. Gun's friend, Master Steve tried to convince the jury that Gun was innocent, but Emily provided evidence to go against Steve's claims. Gun was found guilty and was executed by Emily after the trial and Steve gave Emily a scar on her right cheek. Battle of the Endor Moon Emily stayed out of the battle for most of the time. She showed up at the very end and arrived on Endor just as Luke Skywalker, along with his father, Anakin, returned to party with the Ewoks and were celebrating the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of Palpatine. Emily celebrated with Luke and the alliance as everyone returned to Coruscant to rebuild the Republic. New Republic During the New Republic Emily created a new lightsaber using debris from the crashed Death Star on Endor. Master Steve and her had many assignments together, although neither one could forgive the other about their past. Second Imperium During one assignment to kill off the rest of the Second Imperium soldiers, in 25 ABY, Emily and Steve teamed up with Admiral Gial Ackbar. Although they were rivals, they worked together to defeat the Second Imperium, but there were more wars to come. Yuuzhan Vong War After the New Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, the Yuuzhan Vong War began. Emily was only involved in three of the battles. First Battle of Helska While traveling with Jedi Master Kyp Durron and Jedi Knight Miko Reglia, Emily left Lando Calrissian's mining operation in an asteroid field, to investigate a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Spacecaster-class_shuttle Spacecaster-class shuttle] heading for the Helska star-system and its fourth planet. They approached the icy planet, but were caught off guard by coralskippers. All of the Republic's troops were killed except Kyp, Miko and one other survivor, Emily. This First Battle of Helska was the start of the Yuuzhan Vong War. First Battle of Coruscant Emily helped the Jedi fight the First Battle of Coruscant in 27 ABY. The Jedi took many casualties, not only in the Jedi Order, but also civilian casualties. Emily survived, and would continue to fight for the Republic. Second Battle of Coruscant In 29 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong attacked Coruscant again. They had created an empire and proceeded to take over the galaxy. Emily was leading a Y-Wing squadron alongside Luke Skywalker and Master Steve when the Yuuzhan Vong attacked. The battle claimed many lives, however after a ruthless battle, the Yuuzhan Vong Empire's leaders, Onimi and Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane, were dead and the empire was extinguished. The Galactic Alliance had won the war. Dark Nest Crisis Emily died during the Dark Nest Crisis in 35 ABY. After the Chiss accused the Jedi of getting involved in internal affairs, the Jedi became puzzled. They had their hands full with pirates at the time. Then, one-by-one, the Jedi discovered that the Jedi in the Outer Rim had left their assignments and escaped into the Unknown Regions. Emily was one of them. As Luke Skywalker and his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, left to investigate this disappearance, they discovered that the Jedi had received a call from another Jedi named, Raynar Thul, who was presumed dead. But he had survived and ended up among the Killiks, who began taking on many of his qualities. Emily, along with the other Jedi from the Myrkr strike team, traveled to New Alderaan to help Raynar. However, the Chiss Ascendancy had tracked him too and used Defoliators to destroy the strike team's food and medical supplies, but in doing so, they also killed Emily, who was near the supplies when they exploded. Emily's body was sent back to the Jedi Temple where her funeral was held. Personality and traits Emily had an extreme lust for power after she betrayed the Jedi Order. She wanted to rule the galaxy with an iron fist, but after the death of Palpatine, she went back to Coruscant and became a Jedi Knight again. In real life, Emily's favorite Star Wars character is Ahsoka Tano and she is in love with Anakin Skywalker. Powers and abilities Emily didn't have much training at the temple, but was able to use the lightsaber and the Force to manipulate people into doing her bidding. That's how she was able to take over a Republic's Venator-class Cruiser while trying to blow up Valor at a Republic conference meeting. Emily was also able to control her lust for power after the death of Palpatine. And although Steve and Emily never agreed about some things, they became friends in the New Republic. Behind the scenes Emily Allis plays the Sony computer MMO game, Clone Wars Adventures. She is a non-member, however she knows Gun Good in real life. Appearances *'' Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' (First appearance) *'' Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki'' Sources *'' Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Profile: Emily Allis'' *'' Wookieepedia: The Star Wars Wiki'' (Unofficial source) Notes and references All notes and references are from Wookieepedia. #↑ Korriban #↑ 36 BBY #↑ 35 ABY #↑ Human #↑ Female #↑ Imperial standard meter #↑ Kilogram #↑ Brown #↑ Rise of the Empire era #↑ Rebellion era #↑ New Republic era #↑ New Jedi Order era #↑ Galactic Republic #↑ Jedi Order #↑ Order of the Sith Lords #↑ Confederacy of Independent Systems #↑ Alliance to Restore the Republic #↑ New Republic #↑ New Jedi Order #↑ Galactic Federation of Free Alliances #↑ Lightsaber #↑ The Force #↑ Yoda #↑ Jedi Master #↑ Count #↑ Dooku #↑ Sith Master See also *Gun Good (Blaster) *Master Steve External Links *'' Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Profile: Emily Allis'' Category:Female Characters Category:Force Sensitive Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Separatist Category:Rebellion Category:Rebel Alliance Category:New Republic Category:New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Knight Category:Galactic Federation of Free Alliances